さよなら—泣かないで (Sayonara—Nakanaide)
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: RikoMomoi—Perpisahan itu bukan akhir dari segalanya, jadi jangan menangis. / Request from Ryuuka Mikan


Ahahaha! Rei datang untuk membawakan _request fic_ dari Ryuuka Mikan. Pairingnya greget nih... XD #plak.

Mari kita mulai!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, typo(s), AR, shoujo-ai, hurt/comfort gagal, alur kecepatan, EYD masih belum terlalu sempurna, dan lain-lain**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Aida Riko x Momoi Satsuki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hiks, hiks…" isakan dari seorang gadis berambut _pink _terdengar dengan sangat kencang. Dia berlari entah menuju ke mana, yang dipikirannya hanyalah berlari.

"_Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san _kejam. Kenapa mereka mencampakkan anaknya sendiri?" Gadis itu terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia kelelahan dan memilih duduk di bawah pohon. Angin malam pada musim dingin itu sangat dingin, apalagi gadis itu sama sekali tidak memakai syal ataupun pakaian wol.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri berharap menemukan kehangatan. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. "Dingin..." Gadis itu tertunduk lemah, dia mulai mengingat memori saat dirinya dicampakkan oleh ayah dan ibunya sendiri. "lebih baik aku tidak pulang, dengan begini aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi…"

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan seluruh pikirannya tentang rumah. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek. "Ayo, ikuti aku. Kau bisa mati kedinginan, bodoh!" Gadis berambut coklat itu membawa gadis berambut _pink_ itu dengan pelan.

"_Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_!" Gadis berambut coklat itu langsung membuka pintu rumahnya, ayah dan ibunya langsung menuju pintu untuk melihat keadaan anaknya. "Astaga, Riko-chan, siapa orang ini?"

Gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil Riko itu menyahut, "Aku menemukannya sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Dia kedinginan." Ibu Riko mengangguk pelan, kemudian ibu Riko bergegas menuju kamar mandi. "_Kaa-chan_ akan siapkan air hangat, kautemani dia ya."

Setelah ibu Riko pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat, Riko langsung melihat keadaan gadis berambut _pink_ panjang di sampingnya itu. Kelihatannya, gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang kering.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Kaupasti akan sembuh. Aku yakin." ucap Riko kepada gadis itu sambil mengelus-elus dahi gadis itu yang terasa panas.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Uuh, aku di mana?" Seorang gadis berambut _pink _panjang membuka matanya. Sepasang iris _pink_nya melihat-lihat ke seluruh kamar yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Jadi dia ada di mana?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara membuatnya langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara. Gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Aida Riko itu sedang membawa kompresan beserta air hangat untuk mengompres gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu terlihat kebingungan karena melihat wajah yang asing menurutnya. "Kamu … siapa?" Riko duduk di sebuah kursi dekat _futon_ yang digunakan untuk meniduri gadis itu. Kemudian Riko mengompreskan sebuah kain di dahi gadis itu.

"Namaku Aida Riko, salam kenal. Dan, siapa namamu?" kata Riko dengan cerianya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu terdiam sebentar, lalu akhirnya menjawab dengan suara yang agak pelan. "M—Momoi … Satsuki…"

"Momoi Satsuki ya…? Nama yang bagus, kupanggil kamu Satsuki-chan ya?" Nada suara Riko terdengar sangat ceria, membuat Satsuki mengangkat bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin Satsuki sudah merasakan yang namanya teman.

Satsuki mengangguk, "I—iya, Riko-chan." Riko tersenyum, sepertinya dia mendapatkan teman baru hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Satsuki, kebahagiaan Satsuki sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, bahkan di matanya telah mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata yang membuat Riko kebingungan.

"Eh, Satsuki-chan? Ada apa?" Riko tiba-tiba panik melihat Satsuki yang sekarang menangis, kemudian langsung memeluk Riko dengan erat.

"Hiks… Hiks… A—aku senang… R—Riko-chan mau me—menerimaku… Hiks…" Ternyata itu adalah tangisan bahagia dari Satsuki, Riko tersenyum lalu mengelus-elus kepala sang gadis berambut pink itu. "Iya… Mulai sekarang kau adalah keluarga kami semua…"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Satsuki tinggal di rumah Riko. Kini Satsuki sudah bisa menyesuaikan keberadaannya di kediaman Aida ini. Tidak jarang Riko dan Satsuki sering berbagi cerita mereka bersama-sama, saat di sekolah maupun di tempat lain.

"Oh ya, Satsuki-chan," panggil Riko yang membuat Satsuki menoleh ke arah Riko. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Dari dulu aku bingung loh," jeda. "kenapa kau bisa tergeletak di bawah pohon besar itu saat musim dingin?" Perkataan Riko membuat Satsuki menghentikan kegiatan memakan roti melonnya dan sekarang ia menundukkan wajahnya. Riko langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "T—tapi kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa kok, Satsuki-chan!"

Satsuki masih menundukkan wajahnya, sekelebat memori muncul dalam otaknya. "Aku dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri." Riko terdiam. Satsuki pun melanjutkan, "Dan aku juga ditinggalkan oleh sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka semua bahwa aku ini anak pengganggu… dan tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia!"

Riko terdiam dan mendengarkan cerita Satsuki dengan saksama. Satsuki melanjutkan, "Jadi, malam itu kedua orang tuaku memukuliku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus angkat kaki dari rumah **mereka**. Aku pun menuruti perintah mereka dan segera angkat kaki dari sana walaupun sedang terjadi badai salju pada malam itu."

"J—jadi begitu ya… M—maaf sudah menanyakannya," Riko akhirnya membuka suaranya. Dia takut kalau Satsuki akan marah kepadanya, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Satsuki menatap ke arah Riko dengan senyumannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Riko-chan! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku!"

Satsuki memang orang yang sangat ceria dan Riko tahu itu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Satsuki memang sudah menjadi objek penglihatan Riko. Menurut Riko, Satsuki itu beda dari yang lain. Mungkin… lebih spesial?

Sementara Satsuki hanya menganggap Riko sebagai sahabatnya, yang selalu ada di suka dan duka. Satsuki juga merasa nyaman saat berada di samping Riko.

"Satsuki-chan, setelah ini kita jalan-jalan yuk~" ajak Riko sambil menggandeng tangan Satsuki dengan senyuman manisnya lagi.

Deg!

Perasaan inilah yang didapatkan Satsuki saat dia dekat dengan Riko. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, padahal dia dengan Riko hanya sebatas sahabat saja 'kan? Tidak lebih?

_Riko-chan manis sekali__… _batin Satsuki yang masih terus melihat wajah Riko. Riko yang mengetahui Satsuki melihat wajahnya dilihat terus oleh gadis berambut _pink_ ini jadi merasa risih. "Satsuki-chan? Kenapa melihatku terus?"

Satsuki tersadar dari fantasinya, kemudian menatap Riko dengan cengirannya. "Ehehe~ Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Riko-chan." Riko mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo Satsuki-chan, kita jalan-jalan ke taman." Satsuki mengangguk ceria.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Riko-chan, tamannya indah sekali." ujar Satsuki sambil melihat-lihat ke arah taman yang tanahnya dipenuhi oleh banyak salju yang turun. Riko tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku Satsuki yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Tentu saja, Satsuki-chan. Saat musim dingin, banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini. Tempat ini juga banyak didatangi oleh para pasangan …, seperti kita." kata Riko sambil tertawa pelan. Saat Satsuki mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Riko, wajahnya langsung memerah. Riko mengatakan dirinya dan gadis bersurai coklat itu pasangan? Ah, Satsuki serasa melayang.

"J—jangan bercanda, R—Riko-chan…" Satsuki berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dan wajahnya yang merah semerah tomat. Berharap Riko bercanda, tetapi Satsuki sama sekali tidak menemukan wajah bercanda Riko, melainkan wajah Riko sekarang sedang menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Satsuki-chan… selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan ini terhadapmu…," ucap Riko serius. "dan apakah kaumau menjadi … kekasihku?"

Wajah Satsuki sangat menampakkan wajah keterkejutan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Satsuki tersenyum simpul, lalu ia memeluk Riko dan mengatakan;

"Aku mau. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu Riko-chan."

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sudah empat tahun lamanya Riko dan Satsuki menjalani hubungan sebagai kekasih. Bahkan mereka sudah membeli rumah untuk mereka berdua juga.

"Satsuki-chan, ada yang mau kubicarakan kepadamu," kata Riko sambil menyeruput _green tea_nya. Satsuki menghentikan acara membersihkan rumahnya, lalu ia segera duduk di samping Riko. "Ada apa, Riko-chan?"

"Begini… Aku ada pekerjaan di luar negeri. Jadi, sekarang aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali minggu depan, oke? Maaf aku baru memberitahumu." ucap Riko. Satsuki mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Riko-chan. Aku akan menunggumu sampai Riko-chan kembali ke rumah ini." Riko juga ikut tersenyum, kemudian mencium Satsuki dan memeluknya sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka untuk sementara. "Baik, Satsuki-chan, _ittekimasu_. Tunggu aku ya!"

Satsuki tersenyum melihat kepergian Riko yang membawa satu koper. Sebenarnya hatinya sedang gelisah, entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang kepergian Riko hari ini. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, gadis bersurai _pink _ini ingin mencegah Riko-nya untuk pergi, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat wajah Riko yang sedang semangat untuk pergi berbisnis.

Satsuki menatap lirih ke arah pintu. "Apapun yang terjadi. Kauharus tetap selamat ya, Riko-chan."

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

Satsuki sedang berada di bandara, dia pergi untuk menjemput Riko yang akan pulang hari ini. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah Riko yang ceria seperti biasanya.

Satsuki melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul 15.53. Tujuh menit lagi Riko akan keluar dari pesawat tersebut dan menghampirinya sambil mengatakan _"Tadaima"_ kepadanya.

Tetapi, setelah tujuh menit berlalu, Satsuki tidak menemukan pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Riko seminggu lalu. Perasaan Satsuki mulai tidak enak, tetapi ia memilih untuk tetap berpikir positif. _Mungkin jadwal pesawatnya terganggu karena ada kendala… _pikirnya.

Satsuki memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di sana sampai malam, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Satsuki tidak menemukan pesawat yang dinaiki Riko, melainkan hanya pesawat yang lain.

"Riko-chan…" gumam Satsuki lirih.

Sudah empat hari lamanya Satsuki duduk dan menunggu Riko di bandara yang sama. Hasilnya tetap sama seperti hari pertama ia menunggu Riko, nihil. Dia tidak bisa menemukan pesawat yang dinaiki Riko.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah berita yang ditayangkan di televisinya. _"Sebuah pesawat dengan nomor pesawat GT-5680 meledak secara tiba-tiba. Penyebabnya karena mesin pesawat yang sedang tidak stabil dan kabel pesawat yang mengeluarkan percikan api. Seluruh penumpang, pilot, serta ko-pilot tidak ada yang selamat__—"_

Remote televisi yang dipegang Satsuki langsung jatuh menyentuh lantai rumahnya. "Ya, Tuhan…" Itu adalah pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Riko, pesawat yang kini telah meledak. Tidak ada yang selamat dalam pesawat tersebut, berarti Riko…

Air mata mulai menetes dari iris _pink_ Satsuki. "Kenapa…? Riko-chan… kenapa kauberbohong? Katanya kau akan kembali menemuiku…?" Satsuki menangis dengan sangat kencang, masih tidak terima jika kekasihnya itu sudah tewas.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, tepatnya saat musim dingin, Satsuki keluar rumah. Satsuki ingin pergi ke tempat ia ditemukan oleh Riko dulu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat tempat itu, apakah masih sama?

Satsuki akhirnya sampai di tempatnya dulu pingsan. Keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh, hanya saja umur pohon itu pasti bertambah. Karena bosan, Satsuki pun duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil mengenang ingatan yang dulu ia kerjakan bersama dengan Riko.

"Satsuki-chan…?" Satsuki kenal betul dengan pemilik suara ini. Kemudian Satsuki menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan Riko yang memakai syal panjang berwarna _pink_, Satsuki melihat Riko yang memakai syal buatannya.

Mata Satsuki melebar, tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. "R—Riko-chan…" Riko malah menampakkan cengirannya, kemudian ia mencium Satsuki. "Ehehe, _tadaima _Satsuki-chan~ 'kan aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang… mungkin." Riko mengecilkan kata terakhirnya.

Satsuki membalas ciuman Riko dan memeluknya dengan erat. "R—Riko-chan bodoh! Aku sangat rindu kepadamu tahu!" Riko malah tertawa kecil kemudian mengelus kepala Satsuki.

"Ahaha~ _gomennasai_, Satsuki-chan. Setidaknya aku sudah kembali 'kan?" Mulut Satsuki mengerucut pelan. Kenapa Riko banyak sekali tertawanya? Apa dia tidak bisa lihat kalau Satsuki sedang serius sekarang?

"Aku sangat rindu dengan Riko-chan… Rindu sekali…" gumam Satsuki pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Riko. Riko bersandar di pohon, lalu ia melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Satsuki. "Satsuki-chan, apakah kau yakin yang kaulihat ini kenyataan?"

"Hah?" Satsuki kembali melihat ke arah Riko dengan tatapan yang penuh kebingungan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Riko berkata seperti itu kepadanya. "Apa maksudmu, Riko-chan?"

Riko melanjutkan. "Apakah kau yakin yang kaulihat ini kenyataan?" Satsuki kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ini kenyataan bukan?"

"Perpisahan itu bukan akhir dari segalanya, Satsuki-chan. Kau harus memulai hidup yang baru, jangan terus memikirkan masa lalu, kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu ya." ucap Riko sambil mengambil beberapa keping es dan memberikannya kepada Satsuki.

"Kaubicara apa, Riko-chan? Kumohon bicara yang jelas." Satsuki makin tidak mengerti. Riko tersenyum, kemudian memunggungi Satsuki dan berkata, "_Sayonara_, Satsuki-chan. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi~"

"Tunggu, Riko-chan—" Setelah itu, Satsuki merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Satsuki merasakan sensasi tempat tidur yang menyentuh kulitnya. Satsuki pun terbangun dan melihat dirinya sedang berada di kamar tidurnya. Jadi, pertemuan dirinya dengan Riko itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?

Kemudian, Satsuki melihat tangannya menggenggam sekeping es berbentuk bunga. Gadis bersurai _pink _ini sangat terkejut, bukannya ini sekeping es pemberian dari Riko dalam mimpinya?

"Riko-chan…" Satsuki meletakkan sekeping es berbentuk bunga itu di sebuah vas bunga. Melihat es itu yang begitu cantik, Satsuki langsung senang. "…aku membayangkanmu adalah sekeping es berbentuk bunga yang berada di kamarku ini. Aku jadi tahu, aku tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu. Aku harus memikirkan masa depanku, meski itu tanpamu…"

_**Jangan menangis, jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu, oke?**_

_**Tetaplah ceria dan jangan melihat ke masa lalu. Karena masa lalu hanyalah sejarah…**_

_**Lihatlah ke masa depan, karena masa depan itulah harapan yang akan kauraih nantinya…**_

.

.

.

_Owari__…_

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Ini adalah fic keduaku di fandom ini, dengan pair _yuri_ RikoMomoi. XD Sebenarnya aku juga nge_fans _sama _pairing_ ini. Lagian perempuan di KnB 'kan cuma ada empat (ya 'kan?).

Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat dan _feel_nya nggak dapat. *menunduk*

Saya menerima kritik, saran, dan flame dengan senang hati.

Mind to review?


End file.
